


The prince and the soldier

by ReyDoneGoofed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Morality, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyDoneGoofed/pseuds/ReyDoneGoofed
Summary: "Prince Lance, Run go to the escape pods. The castle is under attack." An Altean guard stood up from the rubble of the collapsed ceiling. The boy nodded and turned down another hall."Screw the escape pod, I need to locate Allura." Lance ran through the hallway and turned towards the control center. Another explosion goes off at the end of the hall the shockwave knocking lance onto his back hard.The ceiling collapses on him.(This work has been discontinued I am so sorry for any inconvenience, See the last chapter for details.)





	1. The Prince And The Explosions.

**Author's Note:**

> The underscores ( _ ) signify the beginning and end of a flashback. This will most likely not happen too often throughout the story, sorry for any confusion.

Bright.

Cold.

Loud.

That's all that he could experience in those fleeting moments. The Altean prince stumbled and leaned heavily on the porcelain wall. 

“Lura! Allura!” 

He coughs into his arm looking around the empty hallway. An explosion rattled the entire castle, causing the prince to collapse 

“Quiznak.” the boy mumbles flinching and coughing loudly, Black smoke filling his lungs. The Alteans entire body burned. He lifts his red stained shirt revealing the source of his pain. 

"Quiznak." He repeats taking a deep breath attempting to stabilize his 40 miles an hour heart beat. The prince lumbered down the hallway like a toddler.

“Lura.” He chokes weakly. The boy struggled to pull himself up off of the floor only to stumble and fall flat. 

“Kill the guards and find-” The prince's eyes fogged over and came back only to fog over again.

“-hy hello there prince la- 

The floor gets farther away from view.

-bring him with us-

The tiles stop giving way for the blackened metal of what Lance recognizes to be the docking station.

-arkons gonna love this.” 

The fog blanketed his mind concealing the world from him in a horrid game of peek a boo.  
________________________________________________

“Hey! Daaaaaaaaaad! Lance is stealing my stuff agaaaain.” The girl stuck her tongue out at the prince. He was shorter than he was before, his voice higher.

“Lance. What did I tell you about stealing your sister's things?” The bearded man shook his head his eyes crinkling at the upturn of his lips. 

“I just wanted to borrow her makeup! She's not sharing!” The prince yelled pointing at his sister, his eyebrows Knit together in a pout.

“But it's my makeup, you didn't even ask me to borrow it.” She leaned over the smaller boy with her hands on her hips.

The eldest of the three sighed. “Lance, you need to ask your sister to borrow things you can't just take them. It's not nice my boy.” 

The prince looked over at his sister. “I'm sorry Lura. I'll ask next time. Can you teach me how to do that thing with your eyes?” His eyes become large with his question and he cheers loudly when his sister nods her head.  
________________________________________________

Lance's eyes fluttered like the soft wings of a blue Morpho, his thoughts and memories slamming into him at breakneck speed. The Altean prince jumps into a sitting position quickly, comically flailing his arms.

"What the quiznak?" The prince took in the room before him, He scanned the deep and colorless walls for a door but saw nothing. There were, in fact, ridges in the wall signaling that an openable panel was the only way in or out of the cramped space.

'how- how'd this happen?' Lance racked his brain, searching for an answer he wasn't even sure that he had. He paced the room biting his lip, losing himself in speculation.

__________________________________________________________

"Lance!" A dark skinned girl ran towards the prince a smile splitting her face. 

"Brother, Father is bringing us snacks back from the kiezitenians and their world, they have the sweetest snacks I've ever tried." The girl said her face bright with happiness, more so for their father's return than the snacks.

"Aw sweet. haha, get it? huh, do you get it? do you get it Allura?" He smirks moving his eyebrows and shooting finger guns to his sister, who in turn gives him an unimpressed look. 

"You're dumb." She shakes her head at the younger boy.

"Wha? No, I'm not. I'm brilliant." He turns away crossing his arms and upturning his chin. Lance had a small smirk playing on his face.

"Alteas Prince is an idiot." The princess rolls her eyes. "I'm going to wait for our father." She turns and walks out of the room after adjusting the cuffs of her pastel pink shirt.

Lance shrugs and sits on his bed and picks up his communicator. "What are the commoners saying about us now?" He wonders aloud. He scoffs lightly at what he was reading. 

"My sister is a classy lady and would never do that. Quiznaking idiots." Lance frowns huffing, He was offended on behalf of his sister. Lance felt a slight rage begin to bubble under his skin. 

"Stupid jerks in the preaaAAAHHHH!" A large explosion rattled the castle. Lance dropped his communicator to the ground where it shattered. Another explosion shook down to his very core. 

"Ow." He landed gracelessly next to the broken piece of technology. The prince gingerly stood up trying to center himself.

"What in Altea?" He questioned, wavering slightly from a softer explosion. Lance stumbles over to his door, It automatically opens and he bumbles his way into the hallway.

The prince decides to head to the training room to see if something had malfunctioned there. The Altean only made it a few steps before the ceiling began collapsing. He scrambled backward trying to get as far away from the sharp edges as possible. 

"Prince Lance, Run go to the escape pods. The castle is under attack." An Altean guard stood up from the rubble of the collapsed ceiling. The boy nodded and turned down another hall.

"Screw the escape pod, I need to locate Allura." Lance ran through the hallway and turned towards the control center. Another explosion goes off at the end of the hall the shockwave knocking lance onto his back hard. 

The ceiling collapses on him.  
__________________________________________________________

Lance stops feeling goosebumps at the winter cold shiver racking his thin body.

"Allura..."

His eyes widen as that dreaded thought comes across his mind. "No... She's fine, She has to be." He paces around the room. "Think Lance, What happened?" He mumbles to himself, the silence was louder than any noise he'd ever heard.  
__________________________________________________________

Lance opens his eyes to see a Galran soldier pulling from the rubble. "Lucky for you, we need you alive."

The Prince kicks the soldier in the stomach causing the soldier to stagger into the wall behind him. Lance pulls himself up breathing heavily as he tries to flee, scampering away as fast as he could falling multiple times.

He continues running getting to the door at the end. It was locked. The Altean teen turned sharply seeing the Galran soldier running up to him. Lance dodges the punch thrown his way and kicks the soldier in the side. The Galran soldier takes out a dagger slicing at Lance. He attempts to move out of its way but it still cleaves its way through the skin on his abdomen.

Wounded and in pain Lance tries to run the other way again succeeding better this time. Another explosion causing the floor to cave in under the Galran soldier before he could catch up to the prince. 

Explosion after explosion rattled the castle.

Bright.

Cold.

Loud.  
__________________________________________________________

Lance stopped walking. The panel opened and a Galran soldier walked calmly in. Lance raised his eyebrows.

"Whats with the mullet?"


	2. The Prince And The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galran soldier brought out a recording device and sat it on his lap. “State your name.” 
> 
> Lance raised his eyebrows at the soldier. “State YOUR name.” He was hell bent on annoying the soldier as much as possible. 
> 
> The soldier rolled his eyes and his glare deepened. “Are you really?” He sighs audibly annoyed and stood up setting the sound recording device on the chair. The Galran walked over to the prince and grabbed his shirt shoving him into the wall harshly. “Look, I have to go through this entire stupid fucking procedure with you because my boss doesn't wanna mess anything up with such a high ass profile bitch like you, and his boss wants information that his boss wants for Lord Zarkon so you-” He emphasizes his point by shoving the prince into the wall again. “-Are going to answer ev-er-y. Stupid. Ridiculous. Question. That I need to ask you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this update took so long! I went on vacation and didn't have a lot of time to write, sorry the chapter is so short! XC

Lance stopped walking. The panel opened and a Galran soldier walked calmly in. Lance raised his eyebrows.

"Whats with the mullet?"

"Wh?" The Galran soldier sputtered and dropped his arms from their initial crossed position. "Mullet? It's not a mullet, dumbass." The Galran soldier frowned seemingly offended.

"That's clearly a mullet, dude." Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat breathing deeply trying to mentally break the boulder on his chest. The prince smirked as if his heart wasn't doing an Olympic tournament at the moment. 

"Sit down." The soldier with the 'never again' haircut pulled a chair that had blended into the wall, like a perfect color pallet of all the different shades of gray, over to him and sat down straddling the chair backward.

The Altean rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed in an upright position. "So, whats up?" He said trying not to make it evident that his hands were shaking harder than the explosions that rattled his home. 'How long have I been here?' He thought to himself. 

The Galran soldier brought out a recording device and sat it on his lap. “State your name.” 

Lance raised his eyebrows at the soldier. “State YOUR name.” He was hell bent on annoying the soldier as much as possible. 

The soldier rolled his eyes and his glare deepened. “Are you really?” He sighs audibly annoyed and stood up setting the sound recording device on the chair. The Galran walked over to the prince and grabbed his shirt shoving him into the wall harshly. “Look, I have to go through this entire stupid fucking procedure with you because my boss doesn't wanna mess anything up with such a high ass profile bitch like you, and his boss wants information that his boss wants for Lord Zarkon so you-” He emphasizes his point by shoving the prince into the wall again. “-Are going to answer ev-er-y. Stupid. Ridiculous. Question. That I need to ask you.”

The Prince flinched at the pain in his back. “Dude.” Lance scrunches his face. “Have ever heard of a breath mint?” The Galran soldier growled fuming and shoves the Prince one last time before dropping him back onto the bed. 

“Did you know that people fetishize the fur and ears? It's kinda really weird but, who am I to judge Ya know?” The Altean laughed watching the soldiers reaction.

“Did you know that there are higher ranks that would just LOVE to have an Altean to keep as a pet? It's disgusting and weird but who am I to judge Ya know?” He mocks lances comical tone from his earlier statement. 

“Point taken.” Lance nods as he says this. The shorter male sighs. “Is there like a bathroom around here Mr. Mullet Man?” Said male hits a panel on the other wall that Lance didn't notice before, and the open to reveal a small bathroom with what seemed to be a very small silver shower head on the ceiling and a silver toilet in the other corner. 

“Happy? And it's Kogane.” The Galran glared, He sighed softening his expression. “I'm in charge of keeping you alive and interrogating you.” 

“Aww my own personal guard that won't kick the quiznak outta me!” Lance says sarcastically. “So ko uh kogaine er kogenai or kogy. Hm.” Lance brainstormed annoying nicknames for the other. 

“Freaking- ugh just call me Keith if you're gonna be stupid about it.” Keith adverted his gaze calming himself down.

“Yup yup. So, did you guys by any chance take any of my stuff from my room? ‘Cause I have a very strict skin care routine I do and it's been a huge shame if I broke my streak.” Lance said laying back resting against the wall. 

“Mcclain. Why are you the way that you are?” Keith shook his head rubbing his temples. 

“Because I'm amazing.” Lance states simply like it was something so obvious. “So Keith, can I leave this sell? Or at least get some paint to occupy my time? It’d probably be bad if I went insane and couldn't answer any of your stupid ridiculous questions.” 

The Galran looked around the room and then back at Lance contemplating. “I can get you some stuff to occupy yourself with. But no, you can't leave.” 

Lance visibly deflates. “Damn… uh, can I ask you a question?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow perking up and standing straighter. “Didn't think you'd request permission for that… go ahead I guess.” 

“Did you capture anybody else? Did… did you... kill ...anyone?” Lance looked down at his hands when he asked this.

Keith looked to Lance in pity. “You were the only one we kept…” He paused to take a deep breath. “I don't really know if anyone was killed I wasn't there for the attack they transferred me over from the outer region to watch and protect you… There from what I understand has been talk about a few Alteans that I assume worked at your castle who were killed. But nobody really important that I know of. I… I could ask around if you'd like?”

Lance snapped his head up at Keith's words. “Please?” His voice cracked in a momentary lapse of strength. 

The Galran nodded and averted his gaze in the unfamiliar air of awkwardness, the remorse and pity written plainly on his form.

Lance tilted his head thinking and looking hard at the other male. “What's right with you?” He said contemplatively.

“Wh-what?” Keith spluttered dropping his arms from their crossed position over his chest. The tips of his cheeks feeling hot and going a violet color lighter than his already light purple skin. 

“It's pretty obvious. I mean, look at you. I've never seen a Galra blush before. And I'm pretty sure, actually no I'm like one hundred percent sure that me being Altean would warrant a lot more violence than what you're showing. So… Either you've got a soft spot for me or you're not a horrible, terrible, person, wait no that would be an ‘obviously’ and an ‘and’.” (Obviously, you've got a soft spot for me and you're not a terrible person.)

The skin on Keith's cheeks darkened. “No, I don't have a soft spot for you! I just don't think killing people senselessly will solve anything.” 

Lance nodded smiling a bit. “Then why not leave? I mean you can come join the resistance. Help those who are suffering.” 

Keith sighed. “I can't.” he looks down to the chair quickly snapping out of his thoughts And turning off the recording device. “I've already been planning on leaving. But that's it, I don't know about joining the resistance…”

Lance smiled “you should! Don't worry about being Galra if you save me then you will be rewarded awesomely! Everyone will love you!” 

“I don't want people to love me or anything I just don't want to be forced to do or watch shitty things.” He shakes his head. 

“Then I'll keep you anonymous! Jeez, you're such a stickler.” Lance rolls his eyes. “We both need to escape this place and live our lives.” 

Keith nodded his head in agreement. “I need to go they’ll get suspicious if I'm here for too long…” The Galran turned curtly and walked out quickly.

Lance sighed deflating a bit, sling down laying fully on the bed once more. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Why hasn’t Coran returned yet?” A younger Lance asked, his eyes locking with his sisters as he gazed up at her. The little boy’s eyes shone and shimmered like the stars above. 

“Coran can take care of himself just fine. Wait, he’ll be back in no time at all. Just have hope and faith that he will return.” The older Altean girl smiled down at the boy and he matched her expression. 

Not long after that, the man in question bounced through the door with a spring in his step. “Ah, my boy! Princess! I'm back, it was no trouble at all, my pod ran out of fuel.”

The two royal children ran up to the strong accented man with orange hair hugging him tightly.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lance smiled at the fond memory, now being able to laugh at the frightening day. “Have hope and faith that I will return.” The Altean Prince felt his eyes grow heavier than Celarkian stones, his breath evens out signaling the beginning of a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, tell me if you liked, I live off of them! Thank you for reading, have a nice morning, afternoon, or night!


	3. The Prince and morality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took one last glance at the Altean his eyebrows knitted together in passive and pitiful understanding. He left the somber filled room in order to pass on this so-called 'imperative' information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry this update is horribly late and I could give every valid excuse in the world that I have but I won't annoy you with such tedious things.

“Lance. Wake up.” The male stirred slightly but jumped as he was pulled out of the bed. “What!?” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Get up idiot. I actually need some answers from you.” Lance looked up confused rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Huh?”

“We don't know where your sister is, and I'm sure you have no idea… but we don't have her so yeah… I don't need her but I do need to know where the lions are.” Keith sighs knowing this conversation isn't going to go well.

“No.” Lances expression quickly hardens and he shakes his head. “No… Just no.” 

“I need something so they don't think you're useless. I don't know what they'll do to you if they don't think you're worth anything.” Keith sits down on the chair looking at the Altean Prince. 

“I can tell you anything else. I cannot. Ever. Tell you where the lions are. It's forbidden… and I have no idea where they are anyway.” He shrugged looking away. 

“You're the prince but you don't know anything?” 

“I'm not in line to rule and I don't want to be, so I don't sit in for any of the war meetings or battle strategies. So yes, I don't know anything.” Lance says coldly. 

“Lance. I'm doing my best here to keep you alive. You have absolutely no quiznaking idea on what's going on outside of this room. It's not good.” Keith rubbed his temples willing away the headache that was coming on. 

Lance looks at Keith whilst chewing on the inside of his cheek, contemplating what to do. 

“I'm trying to get in contact with someone in the resistance that is being held here like you are. He has his own plan on getting out but he's a bit wary of me so I need some time to convince him to help us. I need to stall my superiors with bits of information before they get tired of waiting and decide to interrogate you themselves… Neither of us wants that to happen so just give me something, anything I can work with.”

Lance looks down at his lap. “If I tell you anything it's considered treason. Allura wouldn't forgive me if somebody got hurt from any information I'd give you… I never wanted to be a part of this.” 

“Lance. You need to get back to your sister, I need to get out of this place. But in order to do anything I need information to keep both of us alive.” Keith takes out the recording device. 

__________________________________________________________

“Lance! What is wrong with you! You snuck out!?” Allura yelled at her younger sibling as she stomped into his large room.

The Prince looked away ignoring his older sister.

“you could have gotten hurt! We have spies in the cities that we haven't yet identified, you could have gotten killed. You had Coran ready to search all of Altea!” 

The boy rolled his eyes and took out his communicator. “I was fine. I just wanted to go to a party.” 

“Lance, You are the Prince you cannot act like a child anymore. It was cute when you were little, now it is dangerous. The universe isn't the same as it once was, tension with the Galra is at an all-time rise! of course, you'd know this if you actually attended the meetings."

The princess glared even harder than before.

"I don't want to. you're gonna be queen anyway. I just wanted to have a little fun." The prince looked away hiding his contrite expression. 

"There are spies for the Galra everywhere. If they found out that the prince of Altea was at some party, inebriated no less they would jump on that chance to kidnap you quicker than you can yell quiznak." The girl chastised her brother, worry and acrimony evident within her tone.

The boy deflated his brain buzzing at a constant rate. 

"we have to evacuate and abandon a base in a nearby galaxy because of the Galra. they don't know its there but our presence will only draw them there, they almost located one of the lions. What if they believed you had information on a base or lion's location? they would torture you for this information lance."

"Well, I don't have any information." He defended himself staunchly.

"You do have sensitive information, Lance, you know where that base is. Now we have to change tactics completely in the off chance that they get passed the security and find documents or anything else that might have been left behind."

The prince didn't say anything, deciding just to let the silence hang in the air like a heavy noose. The regret that anguished him in the next few seconds after turning to see Coran's disillusioned face destroyed his image of today, the prince felt a heavy wave of embitterment wash over him and racking his entire being. 

_________________________________________________________

"So give me something to work with here." The empathetic Galran soldier looked pitifully at the younger male seemingly in the wintered mists of a laborious and demanding internal battle. 

"I know where an abandoned base is... it should have enough files to keep them busy... It's on Planet Vortaria in the 36th Altean quadrant."

"I'm sorry Lance but, thank you.... I know it doesn't seem like it right now but giving me that information... it was for the best." Keith sighed having stopped the recording before he said that. The Galran soldier stood and turned beginning to walk out of the door. 

He took one last glance at the Altean his eyebrows knitted together in passive and pitiful understanding. He left the somber filled room in order to pass on this so-called 'imperative' information.

Lance shrunk in on himself the guilt already eating away at his brain, akin to a starving tiger spotting a zebra. Salted liquid dropped onto his knees as if it were a heavy downpour but more devastating than any natural disaster. Eventually, the boy's world went dark for that ritual of periodic time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments give me life.


	4. The Prince And The Galran Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they a friend or a foe?

The next morning Lance found himself waking to a cold calloused hand covering his mouth. He could still breathe perfectly fine, seeing as how he has begun to hyperventilate in his abrupt panicked state. The prince looks to his potentially dangerous visitor hoping to Altea that it was Keith. 

To Lance's dismay, It was not the savior he was hoping to see... Another larger male Galran stood, hovering over the Altean. Lance's eyes went wide as he felt his body burst into a cold sweat. The Galran held a finger pressed to his own lips, a small harmless gesture for complete silence from the teen.

For the first time, the Prince could hear something other than his own breath and heart wrenching isolation. It took Lance much longer than he would have liked to recognize the sound; Sirens. Softly muted sirens muffled inside of the room but He was sure they were deafening if heard outside. 

The time passed in what seemed to be hours before the seemingly older man moved, In reality, it only took mere minutes. 

"Whats going on?" The younger of the two chanced to question. "Prince Lance, there isn't much time, I'm here to get you out, I'm a friend, not a foe." The Galran stated as he pulled the prince up onto his feet. 

"Wh- How do I know I can trust you?" The prince asked cursing himself when his voice cracked.

The Man shook his head. "Your sister sent word to the resistance asking for help to find you. She called upon me and my brethren for help. We need to hurry before they come to check on you." He grabbed Lance's arm and started dragging him out of the room a paranoid glint in his eye. 

"Wait! What about the other prisoners?" Lance said stumbling a bit. "My mission is you." Was the reluctant reply that the Altean was graced with. 

Lance halted to a stop. "We need to help the other prisoners, or... or I won't leave." The prince halted bravely standing up straighter and ignoring the ache and muscle fatigue that billowed through him. 

The Galran sighed. "Fine, but if you get caught it's on you. I am not going to be responsible for your decision." He stated simply and turned down a different hallway. 

Lance felt a bit of his lost confidence return, having been able to convince a complete stranger to help him do something possibly even more dangerous than simply just breaking the lone prince out of his solitary cell. 

As the two walked through the deep hallway Lances stomach was doing somersaults within his body... He might actually get out of here (mostly) unscathed.

The Galran stopped in front of a number panel etched into the wall beside a large door. 6327, Lance repeated the numbers in his head doing his best to memorize the sequence. The large door slid open. What looked like a family of at least three different species peered into the light of the hall.

The dark room was the same size as the one that Lance was kept, a prisoner in. The people gasped seeing the familiar marks on Lance’s face that marked him as an Altean. The Prisoners glanced wearily at the Galran standing off to the side. 

"It's okay my name is Lance, Prince of Altea. My sister sent the resistance to help get you out." The small lie rolled off of lances tongue expertly, He knew they wouldn't trust the Galran if they knew he had only come to collect The Prince. 

"You guys can escape in the chaos, slip out under all their noses. Quickly go!" Lance said loudly causing those in the cell to scramble out as fast as they possibly could. The Galran watched the prince as he typed in the code on the next panel over. 

"What you do is very admirable compared to the normal image that you display publicly. I was told that you would be difficult but not in this way." The Resistance member said thoughtfully. 

"Are you going to help me free these people or are you just gonna stand there staring like a creepy stalker?" Lance chided the other into rolling his eyes and unlocking the doors on the other side of the hall. 

Eventually, every door was open. Lance had given the number sequence to the other prisoners. "Seems to be an override code of sorts, so it should come in handy." He informed them, gaining a nod from the soldier. The sound of conflict could easily be heard from all directions, they needed to get out of here fast.

"We need to find Ke- uh the one who was handling my interrogation." The soldier dropped his arms shaking his head. "You still don't trust me enough to give me the name of this friend of yours?" Lance snorted. "Absolutely not. Y'know, my sister may think I'm brain dead, but I'm not alive just ‘cause of dumb luck... I hope." 

"Alright, point taken. We should hurry before they realize that you are no longer locked up." They shared a nod before setting off farther down another hallway. 

"This place is huuuuuuuuge! How are we going to find him?" Lance complained about four minutes after they began walking. "If you would give me his name I will know where to find him." Lance sighed looking around. "It'll be too late to get to him if we wait much longer, won't it?" The taller male nodded. 

"I would think so yes... This base is covered in explosives once we get out I'll give the others the go ahead and it'll blow." Lance shuddered to a stop. "And you didn't think this was important information to give me when you woke me up?!" The younger man yelled looking around frantically. 

"Okay fine, I'll tell you his name, but only because he could totally kick your ass if you try to hurt him." Lance crossed his arms and looked away. "Don't tell him I said that by the way... His name is Keith Kogane." The Resistance member nodded. "I knew he had a good soul... He'll probably be this way, Freeing the champion and fighting his rather unfortunate peers." 

The two turned around to head down a different path. They hadn't thought much of it before, but now they were following the loud rambunctious shouting and bang of gunshots hitting metal.


	5. Note

Based on the lack of demand and feedback on this fic, and my own lack of motivation, I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing this fiction until further notice. I greatly apologize to any who were invested or liked the fiction but I have sadly fallen out of love with Voltron as a whole. If any of you would like to continue reading my fictions in different fandoms please check out my other works. Thank you all who read this work it was one of my first that I released. I have grown a lot as a writer in my time away so any works created/ updated after this post will be much better and I will actually follow the rules of creative writing, once again thank you all so much. As a side note, if any of you would like to read an original work by myself with original characters please leave a comment and once I write the last few pages I will respond with a link to read it. Have lovely days, weeks, months, and years.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! They help me live!


End file.
